trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
FC Zemedriq Interview
Details Interviewee '- Mike Anderson () '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 13th September 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Didn’t have to go that far for my next victim, only a few miles away so I met up with Mike at his office. Swede and a Liverpool supporter, fantastic combination :) ' '1. Who is Mike? ' A 32 year football and videogame addict. Father of two sons. Work as a Web Designer. Liverpool-fan since as long as I can remember. I also have an unhealthy fascination for statistics :) '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' Started late in season 4 in division 3 and had the same plan early on as in every football sim game, build up the youth academy. In season 7 I started the path that I still follow. Buy cheap young promising players, train them, sell them, and make a huge profit. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' Yes but I would start trading players even earlier. This is a manger game but it’s also a money game. You don’t have to be active on the transfer market but it sure helps. '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' I think the former interviewed managers have got it spot on. The only thing I would like to add is to learn how to play the transfer market as soon as possible. Don’t hesitate to ask more experienced managers about the valuation of players. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Nope, not really. I got one home-grown player in the starting eleven and he is my weakest player. But I have got some good backup players and one (finally) exceptional player in the making in Markus Uvberg - http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25082584 '6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? ' TG. One strategy that would actually be viable is to don’t build up your YA at all, max out the TG, get eight good scouts and buy promising players from transfer market. '7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' Too much but never enough :) At work I keep an eye the forums, updates my many lists and such things all day long. I almost never miss a cup or league game in the LIVE-chat. There’s usually some good banter to be had with other managers even if they are starting to get tired of my constant whining the last couple of seasons ;) '8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' New ME, the BETA tests shows that the days of agonizing middle of the table battling is over. Also I would like to see the U21 NT implemented. '9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' It does matter to a degree. Some tactics are proven to work (better) against some. But in the end it’s all about the best players. I have the fortune to be able to switch around the tactics quite a bit. '10. What is the most important position and why? ' GK in the new ME but right now it doesn’t seems to matter if you have a world-class 250k ASI one or a 15k crap keeper. I would go for a really great FC because in that way you don’t have to rely on your GK to keep a clean sheet. '11. What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' For the FC position finishing and Heading of course but if you want to rely on him to win the games he needs good levels in every skill except, defensive, crossing and set pieces. I’m particularly fond of high marks in Work Rate and Positioning. '12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' Get great coaches, at least 88%. Focus on the key skills on the players that you are planning to keep and switch around the training to maximise ASI on those you are going to sell. My training is as follow: Phy+Def+Hea (DC, DMC) Def+Tec+Cro (D/DM LR) Tec+Cro+Fin (M/OM LR) Phy+Tec+Hea (MC) Phy(Tec)+Hea+Fin (OMC, FC) '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' Player development and the great people you get to talk with in the forums and LIVE-chat. '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' Yes. The BETA tests looks very promising :) It feels like I’m finally going to reap the rewards of all the time I have put in to get a great team. '15. How important do you think routine is in this game? ' Quite important. I don’t think it matters much if a player has 20 or 30 but playing a player with fewer than 10 will usually result in non to pleasing results. '16. Looking at your squad it’s really impressing, how do you cope with the cost of wages it would give me heartache every Wednesday night? ' Thanks. The wages are quite high (50-55 millions) yes but I’m not worried about them because I have a steady flow of income from selling players. So not that big of a problem actually. '17. You have an eye for talent, any tips for the rest of us how to find them? ' Time and eight great scouts. It’s (almost) as simple as that. I read a lot of forums, press announcements and send alot of PMs. Google Translate is your best friend in the search for superb, under the radar, youngsters :) Of course I have my own set of criteria’s but those I keep to myself..... '18. I see you have turned your attention to Saudi Arabia when it comes to signings lately, great talent you brought so I suspect you expect big things from those kids? ' Oh yes. They are going to form the spine of my team for the next 10 seasons. All three will reach over 200k ASI in the end with pretty good key skills. The great thing is that I got them all for cheap. Three world-class, future NT players in central positions for under 1,5 billions is a steal :) '19. Your team is getting better every week but the Swedish title seem more distant and this season even a place in Europe looks far away. Any ideas why? ' I have no freaking idea. The Mossley-curse? I’m very displeased with this and last season. Yes, some of my players have quite low Routine but it shouldn’t matter that much as the team as a whole is one of the best in Sweden. I have dominated almost every match but my GK has been the worst performer in the whole league.... '20. Season 13 you won the Champions Cup, is that the ultimate achievement for us European clubs or do you rate the league title higher? ' Yes I think that the UETA CC is the ultimate trophy to conquer. '21. You’re still hungry for more success like that? Stupid question I know :) ' Oh yes, I’m putting more and more effort in to make my team the most successful and best in the world. Why settle for anything less? '22. Sweden then, bright future for the NT with a lot of kids coming through or? ' The future looks very bright indeed. Maybe not next season but in season 18 Sweden will have a truly world-class starting eleven. Even though Sweden is a small country if you count active managers we have got alot of 10-10 TG-YA clubs that are churning out great talents. The 22 men squad will never reach England standard but the starting eleven will soon be on equal terms. Hopefully I will be the one that will usher in the golden age :) '23. If you compare Sweden to England what areas do you think Sweden are better in and what areas are England better? ' England has huge depth in player to choose from but apart from that I don’t think you have a much better starting eleven. You might have Danny Beech but we got Philip Tadić :) '24. What’s your happiest day in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Winning the UETA CC season 13 on penalties. I was almost in tears of joy after that game. The support I got in the LIVE-chat during the game was unbelievable. Also winning the league for the first time was great but more a relief then actual joy. '''Cheers for taking your time out to answer this, Tack så mycket!